The Spirit Within
by Surreal3
Summary: R - For Language - Jamie/OC - Will Jamie be able to tame the Wild Eagle and capture someones heart? - First FanFic - R & R


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Spirit Within

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"talking" *thinking* (me) |||| I don't own Ziods!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Spirit Within

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Jamie's POV

  


------Inside The Hover Cargo------

  


"JAMIE!!!" *What the hell...ugh....what time is it? *Jamie rolled over to the other side of his bed and grabbed the clock. *6 in the morning. Damn why so early?* Jamie wearily got out of his bed and got dressed.

  


"JAMIE GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE!!!" *Leena? What does she want?* Jamie got out of his room and went the kitchen where the voice was coming from."Can you make me breakfast?" 

  


"You called me here......at 6 in the morning.....to make YOU breakfast?!"

  


"Yea , so?"

  


"I swear to God you will regret that you bi--"

  


Just then Brad walked in with coffee in his hand. ( o.O big wow, huh?)

  


"What are you two doing up this early?"

  


"I wouldn't be up if it wasn't for Leena!"

  


"I'm sure, well, anyways can you make breakfast Jamie?"

  


Jamie gave in and made breakfast to his disliking. After they ate Jamie made Lenna do the dishes. (Is that possible? ^_^)

  


" Jamie did you finish the repairs on the Gun Sniper?" "No not yet" "Hey Jamie the Shadow Fox needs a tune up" "I'm sure..." "JAMIE! Something is wrong with Liger. Can you take a look?"Bit yelled from his room. *My life has been devoted to them.....* "Yea I'll take a look"

  


* I need to do something about this.*

  


"Doc!" "Yes, Jamie?" " I need help around this place, it's getting too much for me." "Really? Uh okay I'll hire someone, but only if its necessary." "Yea I REALLY need it"

  


" Then you wouldn't mind sharing your room!" "What?!" "We don't have any extra rooms Jamie, you know that." "Uh okay. Ill share my room"

  


"Great I'll go find someone one."

  


* Great...share my room? NO way! But, I need the help...What if it's a girl? ( Wow, I gave it away -_-;) I'll just need to deal with it.*

Jamie started to walk to the hangar."I should start Leena's zoid now...." *Leena's zoid? What about mine?! My Pteras is totaled!* (Almighty Jamie quote #1 ) 

--------------------------------Next Day------------------------------

"JAMIE!!!" *Holy shit! Do these people sleep!!?* Jamie reached for the clock. It was 5 this time.

"JAMIE!!! I GOT YOU AN ASSISTANT AND SHE'S PRETTY!!!" *Pretty...A GIRL? Theses surprises gotta stop. It cant be good for me.* Jamie got out of his bed and looked into the mirror *A girl huh...okay time for dress up procedure #2* Jamie got dressed in his best clothes after taking a shower. *A girl sleeping in my room...this is gonna be fun* 

(That's as non-Jamie as you can get...back, BACK I say cease and desist!*bashes perverts with pole*)

Jamie got out of his room. "Doc where the hell are you!" "Right here Jamie no need to yell" Jamie turned around. Doc and the new girl were coming in through his room's window.*What.....the....* "Why are you coming through my window?!" "No need to discuss that Jamie. Here Is your new assistant!" The shy girl stepped forward. She had long black hair and black eyes. She had a short skirt and a normal blue shirt. 

( Yes I know I have no imagination what-so-ever )

* Wow she's hot and she's living with me...in my room...NO, no, dirty thoughts*

" Uh, Hi" "Hello" "Well lets get started on the zoids if you don't mind" "Okay"

(You can tell they are meant for each other already haha ) 

"So what's your name?" "Arcia..." "Okay, the hangar is this way" Jamie and Arcia walked in the hanger. Jamie's Pteras was lying on the ground in pieces. Bit emerged out of the rubble " Oh hey Jamie, I thought I would try piloting this thing and things didn't go too smooth..."Lenna and Brad entered the hanger while talking. "Wow, Jamie what happened to your Pteras, and who's the chick?" 

"My Pteras is totaled!" (Almighty Jamie quote #2) "Yea we can see that, who did it?" "Bit..." 

"BIT ?!?! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD YOUR GONNA FIX THIS!" Lenaa yelled as Bit ran away. "I'll deal with him later....by the way who's the girl again?" 

"She's the assistant engineer of the Blitz team her name is Arcia"

"Hey Arcia, working with Jamie huh? Watch out he's not good with girls" "Hey, shut up!"

Arcia started laughing "It's okay I think I like him." "Time to go kill Bit anyone wanna come?" "Sure, why not." said Brad. They started running the direction Bit was running.

*She said she liked me....No she probably didn't mean it *

"Okay lets start with the Shadow Fox." "Shadow Fox?" "Yeah it's a custom built zoid, Brad stole from the Backdraft group" "Backdraft!" "Huh you know them?" "No, not really..." "You know what we'll work on the Gun Sniper..." (Indecisive little Jamie!)

---------------After a few hours of working on the Gun Sniper--------------------

"Wow, this is nothing like other gun snipers...so much ammo" "Yea, Leena had it custom built, it fits her don't you think?" Arcia started laughing "It stands out like her...." Jamie started laughing.

"Okay I think that's it for the Gun Sniper, Brad said the Shadow Wolf needed a tune up, but that's for tomorrow."

----------------6 PM-----------------

Jamie and Arcia exited the hanger "Wash up we are going to eat dinner" "Okay" Jamie walked into the kitchen "Thank God you're here Jamie I'm Hungry!" "What would you people do without me." Jamie decided to make stew. Just as he got the carrots Arcia entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Blitz Team!"she said in a cheery voice."Who is making dinner? I can help."Everyone pointed at Jamie."Jamie....is making dinner?"her eye twitched (anime style) "Yea, I almost had an heart attack when I found out" said Bit. "At least I can cook , stupid...." "Looks like I'm going to be spending all my time with Jamie." Jamie blushed as Arcia walked to his side. "You two look good together" Bit said as Jamie blushed even more. "So what are we making?" "Stew"

------------After Dinner!!!----------

"Wow, that was good" said Bit. "They look AND cook good together"said Lenna. Everyone except Jamie and Arcia were laughing. The 'couple' got out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"I think I'll go to bed, where's my room Jamie?" "We are sharing rooms"Arcia blushed "then...where's your room?" "Down the hall to the right" "Thank you." 

Jamie gathered his courage to go into the kitchen to clean the dishes, but paused before he went in. "You think they are gonna start going out?" said Brad "I dunno" answered Lenna. *Here's my chance hehe* Jamie walked into the room and said "I know." The Blitz team scrambled running to their rooms while tripping over each other. "Going anywhere, Blitz team?" The kitchen was empty. Jamie went and sat down on the couch. 

"Is that you Jamie?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almighty predictable cliff-hanger ^_^

R & R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
